Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device that receives an article such as a sheet from another device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-79430(1999) discloses a method in which a large-capacity sheet feeding device is provided with a sheet feeding unit and a conveying guide that are position-adjustable, and at the time of connecting a device body and the sheet feeding device, a position of each of the sheet feeding unit and the conveying guide is adjusted to a sheet taking-in position of the device body for the connection.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-2485 describes the structure that any of a receiving port in an image forming device and a delivery port of a large-capacity sheet feeding device is structured to be changeable in position in the upper-lower direction.